Wish Me a Happy Birthday
by Petite Sirene
Summary: It's Atobe's birthday, and all he wants is to be wished happy birthday by a certain girl, but instead he gets pulled into going on a blind date with another girl as his gift. Will he get his wish for his birthday? Oneshot. AtobeXOC Birthday fic


So I know this is a little late, four days late, but I wanted to upload this story a lot! I wanted to write a birthday fic, and Atobe is one of my fav characters, so . . .

Maybe I'll make the couple in this oneshot have a real story, what do you guys think? Like when I say that I mean that this story will still stay a oneshot, but I'll write a separate story for this couple. Tell me in a review! Also, please read the bottom of this story to get more information on virtual cookies. :)

**

* * *

Wish Me a Happy Birthday**

**Atobe Birthday Fic**

Atobe was sitting in his room at a desk where he scrolled through pages on his Macbook Pro. It was his birthday and his parents had promised to get him whatever he wanted since they couldn't take him out to a special dinner or anything. Atobe groaned as he closed his Mac. He already had everything he could possible ever want. Why would he need anything more? There was maybe one thing, and that was a date with Suzuka Kyoko. He didn't have a crush on her or anything, but he just felt as if he needed to go on at least one date with her.

A knock came promptly on his door, and Atobe gave a sharp "come in".

"Atobe-sama," an old butler said, "school is about to start and you're about to be late." He held out Atobe's school blazer and ushered him to the limo that waited outside the mansion.

The window that Atobe was leaning on felt cool and he rested his head against to think. He wondered if anyone would remember that that day was his birthday. Anyone important at least. He knew that all of his fan girls would remember since he would always be showered with useless gifts on his birthdays. If anything, his fan girls were the only people who remembered his birthday. A small flicker of hope was inside of him when he thought about Kyoko. He wanted her to look at him for once and say something to him that wasn't negative. He was the most well known person in school, and she was probably the least known.

The school bell rung just as Atobe arrived, but he wasn't worried about being late. The teachers always excused him when he was late since his family donated the most money to the school. He smiled at the thought of seeing his teammates. They would definitely give him a good surprise for his birthday.

Since Atobe came late, the halls were quiet and there was not anyone in sight. However, when he stepped into his classroom, the whole place burst out in little whispers. His eyes wandered over to Kyoko who was too busy with her head stuck into her English book to notice him. He walked over to her desk and leaned on it, saying in English, _"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?"_

Kyoko put down her book with a slight glare. "No," she said before turning her head away and looking out the window.

"How dare she say that to Atobe-sama?" the girls all shouted. They were all talking at the same time and it was hard to understand what they were saying.

"Everyone, quiet!" the teacher yelled. "It's very nice to see you, Atobe-san. Now will you please take your seat and settle down?"

Atobe walked over to his seat which was across the room from Kyoko's and sat down. He didn't pay any attention to the lesson since he was already an expert in English. He would rather be out playing tennis, but the glass was mandatory for graduation, so he couldn't just skip out. He would be allowed leniency if he was late, but he wouldn't be able to skip class and get away with it fully.

The bell rung again to signal that class was over and the girls all rushed to Atobe to give him his gift. Atobe thanked each and every one of them gracefully and even touching some of them on the cheeks which made them all absolutely swoon in his presence. It was the Atobe player coming out again.

"Are you going to wish me happy birthday now?" Atobe asked as he caught up to Kyoko. She ignored him and continued to walk. He jogged to get in front of her and walked backwards as he tried to talk to her.

"I don't want to say happy birthday to you," Kyoko stated. "You never say happy birthday to me, so I see no point in saying it to you. Plus, we're not even friends."

"I don't know your birthday, would you like to tell me?" Atobe flashed his swooning smile, and Kyoko just glared.

"You're the president of the student council, you can find out anything." She pushed past Atobe and walked down the stairs.

Atobe looked after her and sighed. It was her loss after all. Every girl wanted to go out with Atobe.

"Oi! Atobe-san!" a voice called out.

Atobe turned around to find Jiroh running up to him. "Yes?" Atobe asked.

"Me and the rest of the team got you excused from class for the rest of the day so we can celebrate your birthday."

"Who arranged this exactly?"

"Well, it was actually Oshitari since none of us others knew what to do, but we all planned it together!" Jiroh scratched the back of his head before leading Atobe to the tennis club break room that Atobe had paid to get built in when he got in high school.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as Atobe came in. Party balloons and streamers were everywhere and there were silly hats on top of everyone's heads. Party whistles were in everyone's mouths as they blew on it to make loud noises.

"Thank you everyone," Atobe said. He gave a small smile at what his friends did for them.

"This isn't all of the surprise," they all said.

"Oh?"

Oshitari left to go into a different room, and when he came back there was a girl following behind him. She had long blond hair that reached her ribcage and it was wavy. Her gray eyes looked at Atobe adoringly and she nearly fainted when she saw him checking her out.

"This is Nanao Miyazaki," Oshitari introduced. "She's known to be the hottest girl in the entire school, and we all know that you haven't gone out with her yet. So we set up reservations at that fancy restaurant _Rendezvous_. You're going to love the place. I've been there several times."

Miyazaki got up her courage and said, "It's a pleasure to finally talk to you like this, Atobe-sama, and I can't wait until our date tonight." She was so bold as to even kiss Atobe on the cheek before running out.

"Well what do you think Atobe-san?" Shishido asked.

What did he think indeed.

* * *

Atobe was sitting at a round, red table at Rendezvous with Miyazaki who was prattling about her hobbies. He didn't bother to listen since it wasn't like he was going to date her again. She couldn't keep up a real conversation, and it didn't really matter that she was the best looking girl in the whole school.

"So what do you think?" Miyazaki said, snapping Atobe out of his reverie.

"Think of what?" Atobe asked.

"Of modeling, silly!"

"Um, I'm not sure." He wasn't sure if she was talking about for him or for her.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Miyazaki took a sip of her wine and blathered on again.

Atobe was really regretting his decision when a familiar figure came up to his table.

"May I ask what you're going to have tonight?" a feminine voice asked.

Atobe looked up to see Kyoko standing there wearing the restaurant's uniform as she held a pad up with a pen.

"Um," he was at a lose for words, "can I have whatever the chef says is the best tonight?"

"Of course, Sir, and you Miss?"

"I don't care," Miyazaki replied. "As long as it's low in calories."

"I'll choose for you off of the light menu then." Kyoko walked off without even acknowledging any of them.

During the whole night, Atobe kept looking for Kyoko, and he would catch glimpses of her here and there. She came to the table once in a while to ask if they needed anything, but that was all.

Soon, Miyazaki began to complain about going home. Atobe said cordially, "How about I send you home in my limo then?"

"But I want to go with you!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"That's so sweet of you Atobe-sama! Thank you!" She rushed out the door and blew him a kiss.

Atobe sighed at the relief of not having to be with Miyazaki anymore. He really wanted to speak to Kyoko though, so he called her to his table.

"Will you be needing the check?" she asked.

"Can I speak with you tonight Kyoko-san?" he asked.

"Please call me Suzuka-san, Sir. You do not know me enough to call me by my first name."

"Ah, yes of course."

"If you wish to speak to me, you'll have to wait until my shift is over."

Atobe agreed to and sat at his table. He decided to order dessert while he was waiting for Kyoko to finish up. He soon finished with that and took out his phone to play the games on there while he waited longer. Atobe thought that Kyoko's shift would never end, but soon everyone in the restaurant started to leave since it was eleven and the place was closing. Atobe sat up straight when he say Kyoko walking towards him with something behind her back. Was it his gift?  
"Suzuka-san," he said.

Kyoko placed a slice of cake in front of Atobe. "It's the best cake in the whole restaurant, and today is your birthday, so I thought it would be nice if you had some cake."

"Thank you," he said a bit touched. The cake was delicious. "Won't you sit down?"

Kyoko sat in the chair that Miyazaki sat in, and Atobe felt a whole lot different than when Miyazaki was sitting there. "So how was your birthday?" she asked.

"It was okay, but I was forced on a date that was quite bad," he replied.

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I thought those girls were your type."

"She couldn't keep up a conversation at all, so no."

Kyoko leaned her head into her hands and scooted closer. Atobe took a good look at her blond shoulder length hair and green eyes. They stared at him intensely, seemingly waiting for a better answer.

"Thank you again for the cake," Atobe said.

"You're welcome. I thought you would like it."

"You were thinking about that?"

"It is your birthday after all."

Atobe looked at Kyoko expectantly. He sort of thought she was going to confess to him or something, but she didn't. She sat there with him while he finished the slice and made some idle conversation. When she wanted to, she could start a conversation that would last for hours. Kyoko was even nice enough to escort Atobe to his limo waiting outside.

When he got in, he rolled down the window to say a nice good bye. He was just about to leave when Kyoko said, "Wait, Atobe-san."

"Yes?" he asked poking his head out the window.

"I wish you a happy birthday." She smiled at him and waved good bye before going back inside.

Atobe looked at his watch and saw that it was one minute before midnight. He smiled and said to himself, "I did have a happy birthday."

* * *

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated a story in so long! . Super sorry! I just had to write this story as a birthday fic for Atobe since he's one of my favorite characters. I know this is late, but I forgot about his birthday until now! Sorry again. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this, and please review to get a virtual cookie. I've come up with a new system where when someone reviews, they get a virtual cookie, I'll keep tabs on who reviews and at the end of a month, the person with the most virtual cookies will be able to request a story from me. So please review! :)  
**_


End file.
